


Charmed: Beginning of the End

by mysticaljayne



Series: The Apocalypse is Upon Us [1]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: Charmed Centennial-AU, Croatoans, Crossover, F/M, Gen, No Paige, P3 never reconstituted, Source killed her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: When Prue died, the world lost its precious Charmed Ones.The main source of protection for Good was lost, and soon other Evils besides the Source came into play. The balance that used to exist disappeared with the last beat of Prue Halliwell's heart. Piper, consumed by loss and the thirst for revenge, doesn't notice as Phoebe is drawn more and more into the side of Evil to keep both her husband Cole and her sister out of harms way.*Chapter 1 rewritten. I have it mostly lined up, now, and not just quickly trying to write the idea down before forgetting it.





	Charmed: Beginning of the End

This can’t be happening.

 

Prue is gone. Dead. There was no spell to change the fact that her big sister was gone. Prue Halliwell was never coming back. It was an irrefutable fact.

 

This can’t be happening.

 

They took away her body hours ago. The police ran over the area with all of their equipment to try to figure out who killed the doctor and their sister. They’ll never find out. Even if the police did, there was no way they would ever be able to catch the creature that did this. It was impossible. The only person who could have found out a way to stop it was gone.

 

Prue is dead.

 

Prue always knew what to do. Prue would have been the better choice. They saved the wrong sister by saving her. Her, the supposed heart of the family, had to go on. How can a heart go on after its been shattered? How can it still be a heart after the pieces have been flung back together crooked with holes throughout and sharp edges where before were smooth? How is what remained inside of her chest in any way the shape of a heart? How?

 

“Piper?” She faintly hears him call to her, but what’s the point? She can’t be who they need her to be. She can’t be Prue. She can’t. “Honey, we have to go.”

 

Why? Why does she have to go? Why does she have to be there when they lay her older sister to rest? Why… It’s not right. This isn’t right. Prue should have been the one to survive the attack, not her. Prue was the one that could keep this family together. Not her. Not Piper.

 

“I don’t want to.” Her voice, hers, even if she doesn’t want to speak needs to have him understand. Leo doesn’t get it. He doesn’t understand that he shouldn’t have saved her. He should’ve saved Prue. She was expendable, not her big sister. Not Prue.

 

Not real. Prue can’t be dead. Prue can’t be gone.

 

Leo moves so that he is kneeling beside her. She can’t make herself look at him. She can’t give voice to jumbled up all her thoughts and emotions are. “Why?”

 

What is the best way to tell her husband that he made a mistake? How can Piper explain that by going…by going it means that Prue is never coming back? “If I go...it’s me admitting that my big sister is never coming back. There’s no loophole. There’s no trick. P-Prue is gone. I can’t…I can’t handle that. I can’t.” During her explanation, Piper forces herself to look at him before suddenly looking away at the sympathy in his eyes.

 

“Piper.” Leo calls to bring her attention away from the inner pain and back to him. “We’ll handle this together.”

 

It was impossible. Even together they couldn’t handle this. No. Prue…Prue could have handled this. Prue and Phoebe, both. Her? Piper? No. They would have been able to deal with her loss. They could have found a way to move on. “We can’t.”

 

He tries to comfort her, but the idea has already taken root. Prue would have been the sister to carry on. Prue is, was, the super witch. Phoebe is the one always excited about their powers. Piper? Terrified of her own abilities. They embraced their magic, while Piper always hid.

 

“Piper…”

 

“You should have saved her.” Piper answers without really being aware that she is speaking. She’s lost in her thoughts; lost in the spiral of blame. Finally, something clears as she looks back at him, her eyes losing a softness that had always been in there before as she locks gazes with her husband. “Why didn’t you?”

 

Leo slightly backs away, not completely sure about how calm his wife’s thinking was. “I tried.” While blowing him up may not kill him, it sure can hurt.

 

“But you didn’t.” Her voice was final, like that of the death knell. Piper’s anger and pain was turning inward, and trying to find someone to blame for this disaster. “Why didn’t they let you?” Her mind caught on the people that always liked to pull their strings as if they were puppets to be played with. To her, they weren’t above playing games to get the right mixture that they wanted.

 

“Who?” Leo watches her, cautious as the sweet woman he fell in love with was pulled even further inside of her mind and hardening into someone else. It was still Piper, but without the nurturing pieces that could keep having her family smile.

 

Her mother called her the heart of the family. Her heart was broken.

 

“The Elders.” She answers, a mix of pain and despair evident on her face. “Why didn’t they let you save Prue, too?”

 

“They couldn’t.” Leo told her with as much conviction that he could force into his voice. He had to believe this, because there could be no other option. “They don’t have that kind of power.”

 

Piper got up, and seemed to pull even more into herself. “Then what good are they?” She turns away, and Leo follows her.

 

White-lighters…

 

“It’s okay to be angry…” Leo tells her, and It snaps free.

 

She turns, the anger that she’s been trying to control finally finding a way to loosen its leash. “I’m not angry. I’m pissed off!” Still, though, a part of her is aware of her hands and the damage that they could do if she waved them the wrong way. “Don’t you understand? You healed the wrong sister!” Her voice rose even higher, even as the anger started to fade away into the consuming sadness. “You should’ve saved her because she was the best! Because…” That was the moment when the loss hit, and the anger finally faded away. “Because she…you should have…” She starts to sob as Leo wraps her up in his arms. “Why did they do this? Why? Why did…why did it have to end this way?”


End file.
